Holy Retribution
by Jeren
Summary: (Previously Known as The Juniors) What if Rune Midgard was on the blink of war again? The remaining Gods and the growing Evil are restless, and a bunch of kids are going to be in the middle of it trying to find a way to stop it.
1. Of Cookies and Arrows

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story except the charactersname.

**Of Cookies and Arrows**

A rogue silently made his way through the markets of Morroc, carefully looking at the many shops that littered the hot streets of Morroc. After hours of searching, the rogue quietly stepped into a windy alley way behind a restaurant. A newspaper blew right into his face. Picking it up he noticed the headlines

"**Monsters Strike Again...**"

"Crap," the rogue exclaimed as he looked at a picture of a small town outside of Morroc on fire. "I think our little hell hole here is gonna be next."

He quickly ran out of the alley, newspaper still in hand and made his way to a nearby inn. His head quickly searching the inn for someone, until he spotted him in a dark corner, an assasin's eyes quietly looking back at him. He made his way to the assasin and handed the paper to him, while taking a seat himself in the deserted table. The assasin quickly read the papers, his face expressionless.

"I take it, you know Morroc will probably be next," he growled at the rogue, as they both stood up, getting ready to leave.

All the sudden, a large boom followed by an earthquake, told them that their suspecions have been right.

Quickly making their way out of the inn they ran out the opposite way the screaming citizens of Morroc. Making their way through the sides of the Morrocan Palace, they overheard a knight telling another knight that Morroc was being invaded, while the other knight chuckled a bit. "I heard that it was just Mukas wanting to take over the city."

"The idiots," the assasin hissed, as they passed by the knights, running towards the northern gates, where many warriors were running, all wanting to see what was causing all the commotion.

"Why are you hissing at me Roddy," laughed the rogue as they neared the tall gate, only to find it closed and locked with many men trying to keep it that way and a large crowd gathering up to see what was happening.

"Because your like them Jeran, too care-free," Roddy said while stopping and looking around to see if there was any other way out into the city's defensive wall. "Perhaps, you should be more useful and see if you can find a way out of his mess"

"Hmm," Jeran pondered as he looked around for any form of resources of getting out of the city. He looked around, _Nothing but people and empty houses, he thought_. Then it clicked. "Ready to jump?" he Jeran as he pointed to the tall roofs of the now deserted houses that neared the wall.

They quickly made their way through the fearful crowd to a small alleyway, between two large houses. They easily made it to the top by jumping wall to wall until they made it on top of the roof and easily jumped onto the battlements of the wall, only to find many wizards and hunters already up here throwing what they got at the (suprisingly) large group of heading towards them.

"So what do we have here?" asked Jeran, more to himself than anyone else, as he used his unique eyes to scout the place, only to excite himself as he scouted a large group of screaming cactii heading from the further parts of the desert to assist they're fellow monsters into the destruction of the humans. "Hmm, Mukas aren't aggresive, aren't they?"

"Not really," said a female hunteress beside him. "Wonder why they're here," her voice had a small touch of fear and wonder as they neared them.

"Havn't you heard!" Jeran asked jokingly. "They're after our precious Ice Cream Man who lives on Dairy Lane!"

"Dairy Lane?"

"Yes Dairy Lane!"

They both broke into laughter. They would have laughed harder, but the Mukas seem to have picked up speed and headed (more like hopped) to Morroc faster. The huntress quickly commanded her falcon to attack the screaming cactii.

"Do you mind covering us?" asked Jeran with a hopeful look as he watched her falcon fly back, only after slicing the front row of the Mukas.

"Us? What do you mean us? asked the huntress as she quickly volleyed arrows at the nearing Mukas, knocking out a large sum of the cactii and then quickly turned to see who else this stranger was reffering to.

Jeran took a step back, only to reveal the serious assasin, to the huntress. "I mean this stiff little twit and myself."

"Uhh sure i guess," she replied with a confused look on her face. He was still looking fowards, face all concentrated. She wonder how to get his attention, _My, my he sure has a nice body_

"You heard the girl Roddy, let's go," exclaimed the excited rogue as he and the assasin quickly jumped off the tall wall and into the fray.

Jeran rushed towards the screaming Mukas, his dagger in hand. As he neared them many of them closed their screaming mouthes, only to expand their green bodies and fire sharp needles at him.

"Damn, they finally shut up, only to throw thorns at us," Jeran shouted as he skillfully jumped to dodge the flying needles that punctured the sand that a few seconds ago, Jeran was.

"Yeah they remind me of a special someone," replied Roddy as he quickly sliced through the cactii with his deadly katars easily.

"Can that special someone be me?" asked Jeran with a tone of sarcasm. "Just because I can throw sharp stuff at them too?"

"Not really," Roddy replied as he twirled around, arms extended, forming a slicing tornado, as a large group of Mukas that were surrounding him, quickly fell into pieces onto the burning sand of the desert. "More like your annoying like them and you have a big mouth, only difference is that if I sliced you in half, i'd probably be executed myself."

Jeran laughed when he had heard this last statement, he would have laughed more, but another large group of Mukas were filling in the spots where many of their kin was quickly chopped by the assasin and he knew the assasin would eventually tire out of spinning around killing them all.

Roddy quick spun again, killing many of the Mukas, breathing hard he tried looking around for an exit, perhaps a retreat of some sort, but he knew easily from living most of his life here in the desert, all you can see for miles is sand, an occaisional oasis, yes, but there wasn't any around here. He also noticed that Jeran had disappeared from where he was previously battling, and all of the Mukas that he was fighting off, were now heading for him. All the sudden a falcon had swooped around Roddy, the speed of the falcon was amazing, it had sliced so many of the Mukas into bits that would make an assasin look like a novice. After that, the falcon had headed back to Morroc. With the time he still had, until the next wave of Mukas appeared, he quickly turned his head and followed the falcon's path, seeing that it was the huntress' falcon, he took off his katar on his right hand and gave her a thumbs up.

The next wave of Mukas was a lot smaller than the rest of the waves, Roddy had taken this to be the last wave. He had placed his katar on his hand again, and was ready to take them on, but he hadn't really need too, because when they were only a few meters away a blinding light strong enough that he had to cover his eyes with his arm soon filled the area. Once the light died down, he turned to now silent area that was now filled with now black cactii, scattered around in a circle and a pleased Jeran in the middle of this now ashened scene in front of him.

"Hehe, got them good didn't I," Jeran said very pleased with himself.

"I still don't know how you do stuff like that Jeran, but glad I don't have to go against it," Roddy said, motioning him to follow him back into the city of Morroc. "By the way, how do you move around without them noticing you, one minute your beside me, the next your not, even I couldn't see you."

"That's the secret of the Rogues," he said proudly, as he headed back into Morroc with Roddy beside him.

When they returned to the desert city, celebration was all about. Many men were thanking the archers and the mages for all the help they had done to take care of the monsters, though when Jeran and Roddy walked into Morroc clearly argueing who had killed more monsters, another boom was heard, they turned around looking at the open doors of the Northern Gate, only to find the noise was coming from inside the gates not outside. All the people were rushing towards them, wanting to thank them for their help. Within minutes they were surrounded by people, all asking how it was in the front lines taking on a hundred Mukas. Many people tried giving them money and gifts for taking care of the problem, Roddy had declined every offer while Jeran couldn't help himself and took it all.

"You know, you should treat yourself," said Jeran through mouthfulls of cookies that someone had given him for a treat. They walked through the now, nightfallen city of Morroc. "They are really thankful, and its not like its everyday we make money for saving a city."

"Yeah from what though, if people did take those Mukas seriously and not like those knights back there and actually helped us, we would've finished the Mukas in less than half the time we took alone," Roddy replied with a look of disgust as Jeran choked on a cookie.

"Yeah well we weren't the only ones fighting, all those archers and mages were there too," said Jeran as he pounded on his chest trying to get rid of the extra bits of cookie inside of his windpipe. "Oh by the way theres that pretty one up ahead."

Roddy had now looked at an angry huntress up ahead, who was trying to deal with a stubborn merchant. He wondered what got her so mad, but after moving closer they heard what she was screaming about.

"9z FOR A FIRE ARROW, I CAN BUY IT AT A THIRD PRICE IN ALBERTA," yelled the huntress.

"WELL THEN GO TO ALBERTA," yelled the merchant, equally as angry, if not more.

That had silenced the huntress. She carefully pondered, and then with an exasperated sigh, she slowly walked away.

Jeran and Roddy had both gone up to the still flustered merchant. Jeran looked around what the merchant had, while Roddy kept an eye on a the huntress.

"Err kind sir, how much are the arrows?" asked Jeran, pretending he didn't know the price.

Still a bit red in the face, the merchant had told them he's selling them for 9z and that he wasn't going any lower, but Jeran prooved otherwise.

"Oh I love being a rogue," said Jeran as he held a bundle of arrows in a bag. "Merchants are always scared of you." He laughed at this.

Roddy lead the way as they looked for the huntress. It wasn't hard until they saw her sitting in an outdoor patio, outside a restaurant. She turned quickly when two shadows appeared behind her.


	2. Meeting a Massive Mallet

I do not own anything but the characters

**Meeting a Massive Mallet**

"Here," said Jeran, dropping the bag that held the Fire Arrows on the table, while pulling out one of the white plastic chairs that surrounded the candlelit table. Roddy had taken a seat directly across the huntress. She had taken particular notice of his messy black hair that fell sloppily over his black eyes. His mouth was closed and his lips look so inviting, he seemed to pay more attention to the, now melting candle, than to anything else.

"If only he noticed me," she whispered to herself, knowing that the assassin would not hear her.

"If only who noticed you?" asked Jeran.

"Uhh, no one," quickly replied the huntress, blushing quickly. _Crap, I forgot that stupid rogue is here_. She had chanced a look at the assassin, but he was still looking at the candle.

Silence poured over the three as they sat uncomfortably by the now almost finished candle.

"So what's your name?" asked Jeran, his voice quavered a bit, but he only asked to get rid of the dull silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry , I'm Kailey,"the huntress replied. "All this heat is getting to me, I must have forgotten to introduced myself."

"Yeah, I guess," Jeran replied, scratching his chin. "Must have forgotten to, the name's Jeran, and this is Roderick, Roddy for short."

_Roddy eh? Not bad, Roddy plus Kailey, Kailey plus Roddy...K+R. He's looking...crap I must be daydreaming again._

During all this, Roddy had studied the huntress. She had blonde hair that covered her face. Even though she was sitting down, he guessed she'd be taller than Jeran by maybe half a head, but not as tall as him. Her huntress outfit didn't fully cover everything, her slender arms were like her face, both almost pale, compared to his and Jeran's brown, desert skin. She had a sloppy grin on her face, and then out of the blue, she had returned to normal and looked surprised. He sighed and looked up into the now, full night sky.

"So where you from?" asked Jeran, wanting to break the silence that had enveloped them again. He picked up one of the knives from the table and started twirling it around his fingers.

"Uhh, I'm from Payon," replied Kailey, glad that for once the Rogue did something useful. "I was heading for Prontera, but then I got lost and ended up here."

Jeran had started to laugh. "Thats the first, haha, your probably the first hunter i've seen that lost their way."

Kailey's face turned bright red. Jeran had taken this to be a sign of major embarrassment, but he was wrong when the red was a sign of Kailey's fury.

"I'M NOT THAT DUNCE," she yelled, grabbing a mallet out of no where and bashing Jeran on the head, making him see stars around him head and knocking him out of his chair.

After deep breathing and a "hmpf", Kailey had sat back down, glaring at the now unconscious Rogue. She, like Roddy, had looked up into the dark night sky, wanting to be up there with the stars. She looked back down and at Roddy who now was looking at her, his face showed boredom and fatigue. She started to blush and looked down at her boots.

"I guess i should be going now," she said. "I'm going head to Prontera starting tomorrow, I have a friend there I want to see."

"I was wondering..." he started to ask...Kailey was now smiling, this was the moment he'd ask her to go out or something. "...if you could bring us with you, I have some business there, and it'd be nice to have someone than that annoying loudmouth there," he said pointing the the still unconscious Jeran.

Kailey had almost fainted his inquiry. Half of the reason was because he didn't asked her out, and the other half of being close to him till they got to Prontera. "Sure I guess, the more the merrier."

They both got up, Kailey thanking them for the arrows, which layed forgotten on the table. She exited the patio and made her way to the inn she was staying. She looked back at the patio, to see Roddy pick up a now snoring Jeran and then disappear into thin air.

"This is going to be one good trip..."


	3. Just Reached Their Adolescence

I do not own Ragnarok

In this part, its between gods and in future parts of the story, if you see a whole part of a story in italics, its usually between the gods, unless otherwise specified. Enjoy

_"Three of them have met already,"_ _said an angel, looking down at the now new friends leaving the patio. Her face full of boredom, as she moved her glance to the realm around her. _

_Valkyrie, the realm which her forefathers had ruled over. Her mother was not one of them, like the people down below her, her mother was a mortal. Her father had fallen in love with her when he had first layed his eyes on her. Her parents both told her the stories of the heavens, how they lived when many of the other gods refused to accept the love between a mortal and a immortal..._

_"But if my father is immortal, then why is he gone?" she thought, as her realm passed through a large, white cloud. _

_"A gods battle," said a voice behind her._

_She had recognized that voice anywhere, because that voice belonged to her brother._

_"Odin," she said in an almost monotomy voice. "Glad you could stop by."_

_He smiled as he moved from behind her throne and guided his horse so that he was right by her side_,_ still facing forwards. _

_"Is that the way, you greet your favourite brother?" he asked, facing her with an questioning look on his face and a grin to match it._

_"Your my only brother," she replied, also looking up at her brother, smiling. "Your the only one I have left." She had let a tear out of one of her magnificent eyes._

_"Now stop crying Valkyrie, your going to make it rain soon," he said, trying to cheer her up. "Besides I promise i'm not going to leave you."_

_Thats what her father had said to her. When she and Odin were young, a war was brewing on the land that is now Rune-Midgard. Mortals like her mother, were either trying to away or fend of the enemies. But what was the point, when their enemies were gods. Her father was ruler of Valkyrie, her mother, still lived on the land as a mortal, but gave birth to two half immortals. No one was sure if Valkyrie and Odin could be killed by mortal hands, or if they were immortal like their father_._ She was down there, trying to help fight of the gods. Her father could not take it anymore and planned to go down there and help her, but not before saying goodbye to his children. _

_"Valkyrie, Odin, i'm just going to help your mother alright?" he said, trying to cheer up his kids as they watched the battle ontinue below._

_"Dad, don't go please," begged Odin, his small pony neighing in agreement. He knew more about fighting than Valkyrie, he knew his father could die in this battle._

_"Yeah, dad don't go," begged a young Valkyrie, her wings just starting to grow._

_"But if I don't, mommy might not come back," assured their father, a small smile on his face hoping that it showed his children that it was the right thing to do._

_"So you mean that mommy will come back to us?" questioned Valkyrie, a smile lighting up her face as her wings started to flap. "But what if you and mommy don't come back?" _

_Her father smiled, "Don't worry I promise i'll never leave you."_

_A small tear had left Valkyrie's eye, Odin had let this be, knowing what was making her cry and regretted ever mentioning that sentence his father used. Their parents never came back. They had watched their father and mother fighting off the other gods, both sacrificing themselves so that the gods would be at rest. Valkyrie immediately started to cry, and for days rain had showered over blood stained land. Odin didn't shed one tear, he knew it was going to make Valkyrie cry even more, they both now were the Lord and Highness of Valkyrie. They flew back to mortal land, and started to rebuild what they could with their powers. They took their parents' body and buried them in a secluded land, where few today know where it is. Along with their burial, they had planted a seed, hoping it would grow into a tree, that the gods would be proud of..._

_"I take it you've seen the three," asked Odin, wanting to change the subject._

_"Yes I have," she replied, wiping away the tears that she had shed. She was now, along side with Odin, the Rulers of Valkyrie, she had to now stop the crying, because she knew her parents would not have wanted to see her crying. "Interesting how they met," she said with a bright smile._

_"Yes I agree, but what about the other children."_

_"Give it time Odin, the prophecy had said so and it is happening already."_

_"Yes, but they do not even know what the prophecy says about them."_

_"I know, like I said brother, give it time."_

_"The gods of the underworld are starting to get restless again, you've seen the power they have to control the monsters, in my opinion these so called heroes of the prophecy are very slow, besides how old are these heroes?"_

_"That my brother is the funny part, these heroes have only reached their adolescence." _


	4. Kailey's Fury and Faults

I do not own Ragnarok

A/N: I'm sorry that the plot has yet to develop, I just want to make sure that the characters have some form of build up, because it's going to get confusing if I add too many characters at once without trying to build up on each of them.

**Kailey's Fury and Faults**

It was raining in Morroc, a hard, non-desert like rainstorm. Sure, Morroc did have rain, a drizzle or two in a year, but never a major downpour. Jeran and Roddy had made their way through the dampened sand that made up the Morrocan streets.

"You sure she'll still want to go in this weather?" asked Jeran as he tried to keep up his pace with Roddy. His fellow assassin raced ahead, making the rogue have to sprint to keep up. "Are you that excited to see the huntress again?" He knew he hit the spot because Roddy had slowed down to a simple jog.

They continued to make their way to the northern gates, the gate which all three had met. Though before they reached it they made a quick turn into an alleyway and into a door that hid in the shadows. When they entered, an evil looking man approached them, his greying hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore an evil grin, which Jeran thought was permanent.

"Ahh Jeran," greeted the man, eyes glistening, but the still evil grin plastered on his face. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh I just need a refill I guess," replied Jeran. He looked around and tried to see if anything else would be interesting to buy around here. "You need anything Roddy?" he asked after remembering the assassin was in the store to.

"Poison," he growled, he moved himself from out of the shadows, and the evil grinning clerk gulped as he went into a room looking for the things the two needed out there.

While he was in there, Jeran had a closer look around the shop. It had no windows, so the place was lit with very few candles. Many of the items there specialized in things thief classes would need, basic poison, a kunai (throwing knife). One of the items did indeed grab his attention, it looked like four medium sized curved blades all attached somehow from the middle. (A/N: Ninja's would usually use this it would somehow resemble a , just picture each line as a curved blade, its like a boomerang except when properly thrown it would cut through most things)

"Interested?" asked Roddy in an audible whisper.

Jeran merely picked up the weapon and studied it, admiring how the blades seem to assure him that they could cut through anything. "Yeah I guess."

"Then buy it."

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to waste my money on an item I might not need."

"I assure you Jeran," another voice said behind them. The clerk stood their with mild apprehension, the items which he fetched were on a counter on the other side of the dark room. "That was sold to me by someone special, he used it with great ease, saved our city a fair amount of times."

Roddy didn't know who he was talking about, but when he glanced at Jeran's face, he knew something was questioning his friend. "Do you know who he's talking about?"

"I think I do," replied Jeran, still looking at weapon.

They made their way to the counter where they payed for the stuff. The clerk, evilly grinning, took their money and placed it into the register. He took one more look at that weapon and for once (Jeran had noticed) his evil grin, became a smile of joy.

"Jeran, the person who sold me that, would have been proud to see you with his Wind Shuriken," he remarked, as Jeran placed more knives into his coat and taking the shuriken off the counter and somehow finding it able to flip back (A/N: Like one of those switch knives, I think) into a one point shuriken. Jeran nodded, smiling back at the man, and after left the store.

"Who is this 'he' you are talking about?" asked Roddy facing the clerk, arms folded.

"That young Roderick, is something you will figure out," he said, leaving the counter and heading up a pack of stairs. "I suggest if you guys are going somewhere together, you best stay together, the desert isn't safe these days," he added with his grin, before he headed the last stair into another darkened room.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kailey, her hair all damp from the continuous rain.

"Hehe, sorry we had to make a few refills along the way," replied Jeran, smiling, he put his hand on the back of his head where she had previously hit him and then looked around to see if she had some other form of weapon she could knock him out with.

_He better be scared,_ Kailey thought as he sighed knowing that she couldn't knock him out just then. She turned her head and stared at Roddy, who was again looking at the sky, but instead of stars shining above them, dark grey clouds loomed over them, and grumbled with thunder.

_Hmm, _she thought. _I guess the gods are crying. _"I guess lets get going."

The moon shown brightly against the cloudless night sky. The stars shown with delight as three silhouettes made their way across the now cool desert. Silence passed between the three, two of them with impassive faces and one with obvious boredom. It wasn't until near midnight, did they stop to make camp.

"So how far do you think we are from Prontera?" asked Jeran curiously. "Because if I don't find any excitement soon, I think i'll turn into a Muka and blast you guys with pointy stuff."

"Don't worry," assured Kailey, her face full of concentration as she tried to start a fire by using sticks. "I think were about a few days away from the city."

She sighed and after a couple deep breathes she tried again, with an "ahh" coming from between her clenched teeth, after failing yet again, she took another deep breath and continued trying to create the fire.

Jeran watched, face different from hers. Instead of concentration, his was filled with an almost curious look. After two minutes of watching her non-stop trying to start the fire, he layed down on the soft sand, with arms behind his head and eyes closed. He barely noticed Roddy coming, and sitting by him. After hearing him, he opened one of his eyes and raised his head a little bit. There sat Roddy, arms and legs crossed looking at the huntress, who still couldn't get the fire started after ten whole minutes.

"You know, apart from being the first huntress who i've seen gotten lost, you're the first i've seen who can't even start a fire," said Jeran, laughing as he placed his head back on top of his hands and closed his eyes. Unfortunately it was only then he remembered what had happened the last time he had made fun of the huntress.

He quickly sat up, but it was too late, there stood Kailey, concentration replaced by fury, deep breathing and somehow the same mallet she had used on him previously in hand. He looked around, only to see Roddy looking forwards at nothing. He looked back forwards to see the huntress charge at him mallet ready to swing, blond hair furiously flowing behind her. Sure enough it had swung, but not before Jeran had taken refuge behind Roddy. This proved useless though, because Roddy, still looking forwards, leaned his head a bit to the side allowing the mallet to completely miss the assassin, but hitting the cowering rogue right in the face and making him fly about a mile away, yelling in pain. (A/N: Yeah think of it as Team Rocket from Pokemon, when they always fly away after being "blasted" away)

"Stupid rogue," mumbled the huntress, hair gracefully falling back down.

She looked at Roddy, who now was staring at her, then at the place where she was starting the fire. She took this as a sign for her to get back to work. Usually if someone had bossed her around, with words or not, she'd blast with anger and whack them with her trusty mallet, but of course, Roddy was an exception. She would listen to him every time and promised to herself, she'd be the one who'd he'd choose to marry. She walked back to the group of sticks with a dreamy expression, and a bit of drool coming out of her mouth at the thought of Roddy and her starting a family, forgetting that Roddy was still there looking at her.

_Me and Roddy...wonder what's his last name...Mr and Mrs Roddy...something. _There were foot steps heard being made behind her. _Oh its probably Roddy...maybe he'll confess his love for me, or even better maybe he'll... (_A/N: Yes she is thinking perverted, but its not going to go there) _Oh my he's moving closer maybe he'll turn me around and give me a kiss. _She waited for him to turn her around, but when he did reach her from behind, all he did was reach into her quiver of arrows and pulled out one of the fire arrows he and Jeran had bought for her the previous night and threw it on the pile of sticks, which started the fire. _Crap, maybe next time...oh he's so smart...why didn't I think of that? Maybe he thinks i'm dumb now. _

"Uhh you need a napkin?" asked Roddy, offering a napkin.

"Why would I need that?"

"Because, you have drool all over your face..."

She touched the side of her mouth and sure enough, there was drool all over her hand. She blushed and looked down, taking the napkin and wiping her mouth. She didn't look up until she had heard Roddy move closer to the fire and layed down to go to sleep.

A deafening boom was heard as she looked up. _Hmm, it came from over there, where Jeran flew. It's probably him finally landing, but wait, I didn't hit him that far. He would have landed a long time ago and far enough that I wouldn't of heard him._ Another boom was heard followed by many more. _Oh no what have I gotten Jeran into_...


	5. Major Thudding Part 1

_Thud..._ "Quiet! I have a headache!"

_Thud...Thud..._ "Gah stupid people, always so loud.."

_Thud...Thud...Thud... _"Why can't they just let me sleep on this soft... sand?"

"What the?" questioned the Rogue as he stood up almost falling back down. The thudding sound had yet to cease and was cresendoing into a loud boom now, only adding more to his headache.

_Thud...Thud_

"Stupid hunter," mummbled Jeran as he tried to look at what was causing the loud sounds, only to find his vision blurred and disoriented.

He could make out large blotches of gray against the dark yellow of the desert and the black sky. He could see the blotches make their way to him slowly, very slowly. He squinted his eyes and his focus came to view, huge men made of boulders, with tusks coming out from either side of their slit noses were slowly dragging their gigantic arms towards him, taking large, deafening steps. He quickly moved back, stumbling due to his hastiness, and tried to scramble backwards, eyes still on the slow moving rock army in front of him. Whimpering slightly he quickly scrambled up onto his feet and started running away eyes still glued onto the sight behind him.

**BAM**

He had hit something hard, something cold... Putting a hand on his stinging cheek he turned his head slightly to see what he had hit that would have made him fall. Indead he had hit something hard, something cold...he had hit something made up of rock. There in front of him, was a row of rock men, all breathing in hard, blank black eyes staring at him. He scampered again the other way, only to find he was surrounded by all these cold men of rock. He had seen these men before, anyone who lived in Morroc had to have seen these men at least once.

_**Flashback**_

He had been four when he first encountered these men. He and his father had been playing outside of the safe walls of Morroc one early morning, a target range was held on by a few kunais on a large cactus. A few feet back stood Jeran, eyes concentrating as he picked up one of his father's throwing knives.

"Ok Jeran, concentrate on your target and just naturally throw," instructed his father as he corrected his son's hand position.

He concentrated really hard on hitting the red area in the middle of the range and threw with a mighty force. He sighed as he watched his kunai narrowly miss his target

"Eh, its ok kid, thats your first time," encouraged his father. "For a little guy like you, thats a pretty good throw."

He had smiled at his father, just as his father ruffled up his already ruffled hair. He already looked like his father when he was small, so he knew what he wanted to be when he was older, he wanted to be just like his father, Morroc's top defender. Now, his father had messy black hair sticking up in places. He was particially muscular, but still skinny. He was good natured and constantly wore what he and Jeran had called the "Family Grin." He never knew his mother, his father told him that she died giving birth to him. It would be only them two, but he would not have wanted it any other way.

They continued to throw knives until midday, where Jeran finally learned the concept of to let your mind relax and just let your body do the throwing. His father smiled down at him when he finally started throwing multiple knives at once and still hitting what he was aiming for.

They called it a day and started heading back into the city. Jeran on his father's shoulders, proud of his accomplishments today, knowing that life couldn't be any better.

"Good job little guy," congratulated his father. "It's in your blood Jeran, you're a natural."

_Thud...Thud..._

His father stopped and looked for where the sound was coming from. He quickly took Jeran off his shoulders, and told him to stay close to him.

_Thud...Thud..._

His father, had quickly taken out some of his pocket and handed it to a frightened Jeran.

"Listen little guy, whatever happens here I want you to stay close and if things get rough, run, run back into Morroc and get people there to help out." instructed his father, a look of worry was in both father and son's eyes.

He quickly hugged his father, small amounts of tears forming in his closed eyes and slowly falling down onto his father's shoulders.

He opened his eyes to see large slabs of rock heading towards them. He gasped and quickly let go of his father, hiding behind his guardian. He didn't know why he cried before, his father could take care of anyone and anything. The ground around him shook violently as the rock men neared.

"Golems..." his father said to Jeran. "Thousands of them... Jeran, run, quickly go, get the people."

He quickly obliged and ran as fast as he could, sprinted into the city yelling for help as people looked at him and then at the golems outside all surrounding something. Men, rushed outside to the battle. Jeran wanted to go back, to go help his father, but one of the guards had held him back and told him just to stay in the city. He agreed as the guard smiled at the obiedient child and quickly ran off to aid in the battle.

It had been hours, Jeran thought it'd take minutes, almost all of Morroc was out there trying to fend off the destructive Golems. Finally it had been over, tired men were entering the city, medics rushing towards them to help with the injuries. Jeran couldn't find his father, quickly climbing onto a shed nearby to looked above the many men coming in. Bruised men, Bloody men, he didn't care, he wanted to see his father. He called for him, tears starting to expose themselves as he shouted even louder for his father.

Many of the men looked at the loud kid, faces all with deep regret. Some turned their heads back down at the ground and started to cry, while others cried still looking at him. They all knew who Jeran was, who wouldn't know the child of the famous defender.

Jeran was confused by now, he was suppose to be the one crying, he couldn't find his father, but why were all these men crying. His father told him that men don't really cry in public. He was taught to just smile and cheer people up when things looked down, but why were these grown men crying. They were the heroes, all he wanted to do was find his hero.

One of the men quickly made his way towards Jeran, he had noticed this was the guard that had previously stopped him from entering the fray. Head bowed down he made his way in front of the shed Jeran was on top of.

"I'm sorry kid," the guard said, finally looking up, "Your dad didn't make it."

He didn't know how that could have happened, his father, the greatest fighter of all times had been taken away from him by some rock. Fury and sadness fused into one as Jeran let all his tears run out, crying freely with all the other men who mourned for their defender's life.

He jumped off the shed and ran. He sprinted out of Morroc, and into the battle field. Red sand was all over the place, large boulders here and there, but no dead body around. He had seen people come back from the battle injured, but there was no talk of deaths except his fathers. Not a single dead body was around.

He looked around then remembered what his father had given him before he ran for help. He opened his fist, only noticing now that it was particially bleeding, and there, in pure black with bits of Jeran's red blood on it was a small kunai. He took a closer look at it and saw something inscribed in it.

_"Remember, its in your blood."_

**_End Flashback_**

He quickly snapped back into reality as one of the surrounding Golems aimed a large fist at him. Quickly he evaded the attack, only entering the attack range of another. He quickly scanned the area around him as he evaded the many blows the Golems were throwing at him. There wasn't that much advantage he had above these rock men, they were on a flat desert which both sides knew a lot about, but he was easily outnumbered, forty to one.

_Damnit, how am I suppose to beat these when I have about eighty fists flying at me._

He had one advantage though, they were slow he was fast, their fists didn't make any contact with the rogue as he skillfully predicted their movements and evaded them. He was still surrounded, so fleeing didn't make any help, and they no matter how idiotic they looked, by the way they faught, Jeran knew they were smart, so hiding wouldn't be a choice. All he could do was now survive and hopefully Kailey or Roddy would come and attack from the outside.

Another fist had come at him, quickly, he jumped up allowing the fist to plunge itself into the sand. Landing on it, Jeran quickly threw kunais at the Golem's head. Surprisingly all they had done was bounce off.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Jeran as he threw more kunais at the golem with more force, only bouncing off it again.

Without knowing another Golem had swung his fist at Jeran, smashing him in the mid-section, sending him flying towards another Golem who threw another devistating punch at the rogue sending him flying fifty feet away from them.

"_At least i'm away from them_" thought Jeran as he started to disorientate again._ "These aren't regular Golems..." _There he had blacked out, only few seconds before he had heard footsteps approaching him...

_To Be Continued..._

**Explanations**

"_Jeran knew they were smart, so hiding wouldn't be a choice." _- I know, hiding and tunnel driving would have been the best choice for any rogue. Though as the story progresses, monsters will be just smart, this didn't apply to the mukas, because they also remembered Roddy was there too. Also, in real life, if a person sees you hide somewhere, obviously they'll have a general idea where you are.

_Difficulty of the battle_-Well, yes I know, even though how many Golems, a rogue can proably take them all out easily. He/She could have easily picked them off one by one, but please note what Jeran had said before the end.

_Whole point of the explanation part_-Even though how much I enjoy reviews, with flame or not, I don't like looking stupid when I write, I prefer for people to know why I put it like that, because when I read something and it doesn't make any sense without reason, I lose interest in it, and well, i'd like to see people enjoy this story, rather than have people lose interest in it.

I appologize with the lack of updates with this story. To be truthful I only did this chapter because I had received a review that asked me to continue. As I wrote this chapter, believing this is the last one before I quit on this story, I got back into it with the flashback and decided to continue this story. MAJOR thanks to the reviewers and also a thanks to all those silent readers who read this (Yes I was a silent reader too), hopefully you guys have enjoyed this installment


End file.
